


Lee Jinsun and his Dogtags

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Characters have different names, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Look, Jinsun just forgets to take off his tags (he low key likes wearing them, tbh).





	Lee Jinsun and his Dogtags

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently editing the entire series and separating the daily drabbles from the main series. //sigh

"hey, lee jinsun!"  
  
jinsun turned around, shirt still hanging from his shoulders, "yeah?"  
  
jinsun doesn't really have a good memory especially when his brain is already filled with music notes, lyrics and all of his schoolwork but he knows the guy was his classmate (na youngho, he thinks). youngho(?) points at the silver dogtags glinting under the harsh florescent light in the boys' changing room.  
  
"what are those dogtags for?"  
  
jinsun internally grimaces ("stop wearing the gods damn dogtags when you're in civvies, jeno"). he swears he can hear his unit leader's weary sigh.  
  
"oh, these?" jinsun tugs lightly on the dogtags, hearing a light clinking sound from metal meeting metal. "they're just jewelry, bro."  
  
youngho(?) raises his eyebrows, "weird choice of jewelry."  
  
"he wears combat boots almost everyday of the school week, youngho," was moonsik's quip, slightly muffled behind the shirt he was changing into (jinsun was right, it was youngho).  
  
youngho guffaws at that (it wasn't that funny, jinsun would like to think) and moonsik shakes his head.  
  
"you guys done yet?" moonsoo's blond hair popped out beside one of the lockers near the aisles.  
  
moonsoo maybe a year younger than moonsik but the kid was a mad genius and thus shared more classes with his brother and in turn, with jinsun.  
  
moonsik smiled brightly at his brother (hyungmin still thinks his bestfriend has a brocon/brother complex for moonsoo) and nodded.  
  
"you better get moonsik a girlfriend or a boyfriend lest you want moonsoo to be smothered and not get married to jingun"  
  
jinsun almost laughed at youngho's remark (moonsik doesn't really have a brocon. nana is just teasing)  
  
"moonsik still hasn't found one," jinsun replies, tying his combat boots in record time while youngho watches in slight horror (he does wear combat boots nearly everyday while they were at uni).  
  
jinsun looks up at youngho who shrugs and turns around to put on his sneakers (with less shoelaces).  
  
he was about to ask youngho why he was curious when moonsoo shouts (more like screeches) for jinsun to hurry up or seunghyung hyung would leave them.  
  
"see you at practice tomorrow, youngho!"  
  
youngho waves at them while jinsun gets dragged by a dolphin disguised as a blond human.

* * *

"how many times do i have to tell you to stop wearing the gods damn dogtags when in civilian clothes, jeno?"  
  
jeno shrugs.  
  
mark sighs. honestly, he doesn't know why he even bothers.  
  
"oh, just let him be," nana was currently busy dissecting one of the corpses they've managed to salvage from their (stress relief) mission along with chenle.  
  
mark doesn't know how nana could possibly be so casual about sucking a strawberry lollipop while pulling and assembling the butchered corpse. mark looks to haechan who shrugs and mildly grimaces when nana and chenle express delight in finding the tracking chip mark had so graciously temporarily disabled with a shock volt.  
  
the disabled tracking chip was miraculously intact but disabled. chenle screeched in delight when they found the tracking chip embedded in one of the corpse's lungs and nana's look of delight only managed to make mark wish the team he leads would have been more...normal?  
  
'normal is overrated,' haechan projects. mark smiles at that.


End file.
